


Stichwort: Liebe

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella notte che segue la disfatta, Agron ricorda le ragioni per cui vale la pena di vivere e combattere.<br/>
(...) L’amore, quando non c’era, non chiedeva nomi, né colori. A immaginarlo, almeno, non l’avrebbe mai dipinto con il miele e con la notte (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stichwort: Liebe

Fictional Dream © 2013 (26 agosto 2013)  
Spartacus © Starz Media, Starz Productions.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/490/stichwort-liebe)). 

*

  
_Agron: «And how do you propose we train this wild little dog?»_   
_Spartacus: «As Batiatus had Doctore train me.»_   
_Agron: «And that turned out so well.»_   


_Agron: «What name do you go by, little man? So I may properly mourn your passing?»_  
 _Nasir: «I am called Tiberius.»_ (1)

*

  
Quando l’amore non c’era, si chiamava _Liebe_ (2) ed era secco e duro come la terra d’inverno.  
Agron la ricorda appena, come a stento ricorda i giorni in cui i Catti erano il nemico da vincere e il Reno era una vena azzurra tra la libertà e i Galli mangia-merda.  
L’amore, quando non c’era, non chiedeva nomi, né colori. A immaginarlo, almeno, non l’avrebbe mai dipinto con il miele e con la notte.  
  
“Anche tu non riesci a dormire?”  
  
La voce di Nasir lo cerca nel buio. Il calore del suo corpo sembra l’ultima scintilla di vita in un mondo morto. Sommesso, il singhiozzare di un vecchio ricorda al cielo che la libertà non si compra con il bronzo (3), che Spartacus ha vinto perché ha accettato di perdere tutto. Persino se stesso.  
 _Quando cammini nella terra della nebbia_ , dicevano i suoi vecchi, _non ci sono più catene_.  
Allunga la mano e dita buone a nulla, senza paura: sarà Nasir a stringere per lui, come ha inventato nuovi modi di fare l’amore. Come gli ha offerto una scusa per respirare ancora.  
Per Nasir è tornato dalla terra delle nebbie, perché l’amore è un collare che strappi e un altro che indossi.  
 _Kette_ (4): a chiamarlo, sulla lingua suona ruvido e freddo come ferro, eppure sa di buono.  
  
“Ricordi quando mi hai chiamato _cagnetto_? Quando hai chiesto a Spartacus come pensasse di addestrarmi?”  
Agron accenna un sorriso. “Non ho dimenticato niente di noi.”  
  
La bocca di Nasir è rovente. Sulle labbra, sulla carne è il marchio dell’unico padrone che possa accettare.  
  
“E quando hai chiesto il mio nome…”  
“… E tu mi hai risposto con quel _Tiberius_ più lungo di te.”  
  
Un brontolio sommesso, forse un singhiozzo.  
Allunga il braccio, ne cerca i capelli spessi e belli come il crine d’un frisone.  
  
“Nasir era il nome che ti dava tuo fratello… Forse dovrei trovartene uno mio.”  
“E quale?”  
Lo bacia – di nuovo. Potrebbe farlo per sempre.  
“Vedi alla voce _amore_. È lì che lo troverai.”  
  
 **Note:** *Il titolo è intraducibile in modo letterale. _Stichwort_ , in tedesco, è il lemma del dizionario. Va dunque letto come un ‘ _Cerca sotto amore_ ’ o ‘ _Vedi alla voce amore_ ’.  
(1) _Spartacus: Vengeance_ , ep. 2, _A Place_ _in This World_.  
(2) _Amore_ , in tedesco. In realtà credo che Agron l’avrebbe pronunciato ‘ _liebdsch’_ , come si usa nel dialetto sassone.  
(3) L’espressione ha un doppio significato: l’acquisto rituale, nel mondo romano, prevede, per le _res pretiosores_ , l’uso del bronzo e della bilancia ( _mancipatio_ ). Ma ‘bronzo’ è anche metonimia per ‘spada’.  
(4) _Catena_ , in tedesco. Al plurale ( _Ketten_ ) vuol dire _schiavitù_.


End file.
